


IOU

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: An IOU appears on Remus' desk in the middle of the workday.





	IOU

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly The Pen15 is Mightier's 100 word drabble. This week's prompt: IOU.

IOU, read the note.

 _IOU, what_? Remus thought. What had he done to deserve being owed something?

He quickly flipped the note over but found it to be empty. What on earth was going on? He looked around the office to see if he could discern the notes origins, but was greeted only by a sea of cubicles.

The fuck was going on? Remus wasn’t friendly with any of his coworkers. Sure they’d say a polite ‘hello’ at the beginning of the day and share a nod at the water cooler, but working in a call center rarely left time for socialization. As supervisor, Remus was mostly listening to select calls or helping de escalate angry customers. No one owed him anything.

A second note came flying over his cubicle wall. ‘Conference room 315, noon.’

 _Shit_. It was 11:55. He really didn’t want to miss his lunch break for some disgruntled rep who was pissed off about a bad evaluation. He had latkes and was really excited about it.

At noon, he sighed, logged out of the system, and made his way to the conference room. Once inside, the door closed behind him. He turned around with a start.

“Sirius? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hey Moony,” Sirius said, closing the blinds and locking the door behind him. Remus was pushed into the corner. “Been thinking about that thing you did this morning. That thing with your tongue. Couldn’t stop picturing doing it to you.”

“Sirius, I-”

“But Remus,” Sirius started in a low whisper. “It’s you lunch break, and besides, I owe you. Now, would you like to remove your trousers or shall I?”


End file.
